Maximum Thirst
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: The white coats have done it, they've captured maximum ride! And her flock. Then they decide to try one last experiment on her. That was their mistake. Now they've got a hungry part avian, part human, part vampire bat girl running around. But it gets worse, she even turned her flock into vampires! Can the world survive its savoir turning on it? Or will it bleed out?


**Authors note: Greetings and beyond the news, dear readers. Welcome to my Halloween fic! I've decided to try my hand at something truly horrifying! If you like the story tell me in the reviews, and maybe this can become a full story. Reader beware, if you don't like your favorite characters getting turned into monsters/dying stop right here, if not enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride or any of it's affiliates. However I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

 _Silence._ All she could hear was silence. _Pain._ All she could feel was pain. And yet she felt nothing at all, it was like she was weightless. She vaguely remembered a mission. A mission to save one of her flock, one of her _family._ She was named Maximum, Maximum Ride. She was the leader of the so-called 'merry band of mutants' also known as the flock. She remembered that they were captured by scientists. Only problem was, she couldn't remember what happened after.

Then she swam into a semi-conscious state. _"When did I fall asleep?"_ She asked herself. She heard voices, though only slightly. One was male it said: "Well Batchelder might not like it, but i'm sure the Director will be most pleased to have her wings hung on her wall." The one that answered was female it said: "Strange that they commissioned her to be used for this experiment." She had no idea of what they were talking about and allowed sleep to encompass her once more.

Hours later she felt herself swimming back up into consciousness, this time she was more alert. A voice spoke in her mind, it whispered one word. " _Hungry."_ It whispered, and she felt it. Hungry, she felt hungry. Not just that but starving! It seemed as though she was getting hungrier by each moment! " _Hungry."_ It said louder this time. _"Hungry!"_ It yelled, she realized, to her horror, that this voice was her own! A twisted hungry version of her own. _"Hungry! Hungry! HUNGRY!"_ It began to scream at her and she couldn't take it anymore! She heard voices, human voices, and she smelled something...Something that made her even hungrier. She smelled _blood._

Her eyes snapped open catching the eye of every whitecoat in the room. She uttered one word. "Hungry." And then she launched herself at the nearest whitecoat, easily snapping the restraints holding her down. She bit into him, resulting in a weak scream to erupt from his throat. She began to drain his blood, feeling herself become more, and more coherent as she did. Soon he was lifeless and unmoving, he was dead. She turned to the remainder of whitecoats. "What did you put in me?" She growled in a low voice that did not sound like her own.

One of them screamed and fainted, another spoke with only a quiver in her voice. "We removed your wings, and put vampire bat DNA in you." She said. Max was both surprised and enraged. _"They took my wings eh? No wonder I feel so light! I'll make them pay for their insolence, they obviously wanted a vampire, so i'll give them a vampire!"_ She thought spitefully.

She then felt something...New. They almost felt like wings... Operating on instinct she flung her arms out and two bat wings came out from under her arms. They stretched from her side to her wrists, and were continued by a spine-like needle which went over the length of her arm. Grinning she looked at the shocked whitecoats. "Still, hungry." She whispered. But before she could attack, she heard erasers pounding down the halls, and smelled their enhanced blood.

She turned just as the door bursts open! Revealing a team of Erasers, led by none other than Ari. His trademark smile was gone. "Careful boys, this isn't the Max you dealt with before, she will be a fair bit more...Feral. He warned his crew.

But Max was in no mood to talk, and she launched herself at Ari, swinging the needles at the ends of her arms as weapons. They cut into the super-Erasers chest drawing blood. As Ari staggered back she licked the end of her spine-sword. "Delicious, I wonder what the rest tastes like." She said, in a playful tone, despite the situation. Ari barred his teeth, and pulled out a gun. "Enough of this!" He shouted and fired the gun.

He missed.

Ari swallowed as she nimbly dodged it. She then rushed him, using her wing spines as daggers now, stabbing him. After a full minute of this, he went still. Max grinned darkly and bit into his neck, draining the rest of his blood. After a few seconds she pulled back and turned to the other Erasers. "Anyone else?" She asked. They all charged her at once.

None made it, she killed them all as many brutal ways as she could. Their screams were plentiful, and echoed throughout the compound. drawing the attention of many, many whitecoats, Erasers, and experiments.

 _"Hungry."_ The voice whispered again. "Hmm, apparently fighting drains my energy, making me hungrier faster." She said to herself. She then heard several footsteps, and smelled the blood of a multitude of creatures. "After this then, I just might be starving." She said as a whole army of Erasers, and whitecoats alike, stepped into her vision.

* * *

 _15 minutes later._

Max was drenched in sweat and was panting, around her was a massive amount of carnage: Blood, gore, and stained lab coats, surrounded her. The voice was screaming at her now. _"Hungry! HUNGRY!"_ She stepped around the gore, almost oblivious to it, and staggered toward a different objective. Her flock, Max was only concerned about her flocks safety, she could feast later, for now she needed to see if her flock was safe.

She staggered through hallways, ignoring everything else around her. Soon she reached her flocks room. At first she was overjoyed to see them, but when the smell of their warm-still in their body-blood hit her nostrils, she realized her fatal mistake. She was still hungry! Starving even! And she wasn't in control anymore. She looked with her dead, hungry eyes, at her flocks cages. She walked towards them holding her head, fighting against the voice that was wiling her to eat.

Angel's voice spoke out. "M...Max what's wrong? What did they do to you?" She begged in a sad, worried voice.

Max turned to her dog crate, and grabbed between the bars. She pulled them off yelling one word. "Hungry!"

She pulled the blond out and bit into her neck. She screamed, and that seemed to shake Max out of her stupor. She dropped Angel and began to swing her arms around frantically. Her wings-which had been sheathed as she'd walked through the halls-sliced through the bars of several cages, each one letting a flock member out.

Fang leapt toward the injured Angel. "Are you alright?" He asked concern for the girl in his voice. "Fang?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Yes sweetie?" He asked. "Hungry." She whispered and bit into fang's arm, draining some of his blood. Fang screamed and dropped her, holding his own arm.

Max looked at Nudge, and Iggy. "Run." She whispered, pleading with them. They turned and began to run but were stopped when a big, dark shape loomed in their path. "F...Fang!" Nudge exclaimed. "Hungry." He said before pouncing on Nudge, and sinking his teeth into her neck, and began draining some of her blood!

Next to them Iggy fell to the floor, being held down by Max. She sank her teeth into his neck and began to drain his blood! They each pulled away when they remembered who they were biting!

Now Iggy and Nudge got up, and whispered a single word. "Hungry."

Max automatically knew that she'd need to find some food for her new vampire flock. So she began to to look around, her eyes landed on a cage with three cowering experiments inside. She took her wings and cut into the cage. She pulled out the three small experiments and threw them to her flock's feet. Fang dove for one but she grabbed his collar, and pulled him back up. "You've already had a meal, wait your turn." She said staring into his eyes fiercely. He gave up and watched as the other vampire flock members feasted on their individual meals.

Once they were finished she called them into a huddle. "OK, so you may be a little hungry still, but I have to ask. Do you have any new, heightened senses?"

Their responses were all the same, a resounding no. "Good, that means that you still need me." She said again. "Lets blow this place, i'm sure there's a city around here somewhere!" She says in an excited voice earning smiles from her vampire flock.

They ran out of the school, and max flung her new wings out, while the others just used their existing wings. They all took to the night sky, it made max wonder how long they'd been in there. But in the cool wind of the night a cold voice spoke in her mind, at the exact same time Nudge said: "Max i'm hungry!" The voice spoke a similar tune. _"Hungry."_ Was all it said. "I know." she replied. "But you won't be for much longer." In the distance city lights could be seen, and Max smelled blood, tons of it. She and her flock would eat well tonight.

* * *

 _Back at the school._

Jeb Batchelder looked down at his son, who was currently draining the blood of one of the weaker experiments. "Soon my son, soon we will help you so that you don't have to feed like a vampire." He said. "But first, we need you to help us find Max." He said as his son finished with his meal. Then, the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Authors note: And, i leave you at a cliffhanger! Why? Because two reasons. 1. its a horror story, and if a certain master of fright has taught me anything it's to always leave at a terrifying end. 2. Because if you want to see what happens next you'll have to tell me that you want it to continue, do that, and perhaps a little romance can enter this horror story? Tell me in the reviews, if you want it to stay at this cliffhanger, or if you want me to continue this frightful story.**

 **Until next time true readers!**


End file.
